


i'll race you

by savagelyhandsome



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, car makeouts, might continue later, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagelyhandsome/pseuds/savagelyhandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, it was so painfully obvious to Ronan.<br/>This was wrong. </p><p>He was saying this because Joseph's nails were digging<br/>into his hips, his kissing felt more like his goal was<br/>to bruise and mark Ronan's skin as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll race you

His hands. His hands. His hands.

They weren't Adam's. They were hot and sweaty, they felt grubby on Ronan's skin and he just couldn't breathe in without inhaling the smell of cigarettes and he-this was wrong.

Oh, it was so painfully obvious to Ronan.This was wrong.

He wasn't saying this from shame, guilt or from thinking about what his dad and Declan would say.

He was saying this because Joseph's nails were digging into his hips, his kissing felt more like his goal was to bruise and mark Ronan's skin as much as possible.

He felt dirty, and used. Joseph's hands were too hot, his mouth was too hard, his hips were too sharp

and none of this felt like his idea.

It was too fast, he was rushing this the whole night. Pining Ronan down in the back seat, grinding his hips against his

and speeding to the abandoned lot. This was all a race. Like all races, they usually ended with a winner and

someone with a wrecked car. Ronan didn't want to be the wrecked car.

He couldn't say he wasn't attracted to Kavinsky. He was, but as the kisses dragged out longer and became deeper, he was having a harder time engaging it.

He had to remind himself to put his arms around his back and to lean his head up rather than just lay back and go limp.

This was not his idea. He let his hands drop.

He felt aroused, that much was obvious but the anticipation was more than the build up.

He couldn't live through this situation with these kinds of thoughts however. He didn't plan on liking this but he didn't plan on leaving either.

He was partially curious and partially fed up.

So long, has he been tiptoeing around Adam Parrish.

The two boys were made up of careful glances, subtle gestures and snarky remarks. With Joseph, it was all clashing.

Ronan opened his eyes when Joseph lifted his head from the side of Ronan's neck. Joseph met his eyes; bore into them really, like he had so many other times.

They never flickered away, or faltered in their stare.

They held Ronan's in certainty, and that's what made

Ronan tip over the edge with Joseph Kavinsky pulling him around the neck and pushing him down against the leather seats.

He convinced himself that he wasn't being used, this was nothing more vile than sex and God forbid Ronan be labelled as submissive. He would rather walk out of that car as hard as a brick than become Kavinsky's bitch, conquest, boy toy, or whatever Kavinsky boasted about to his followers. 

He pushes out these thoughts and all the others. That's not what he's allowing to happen.

He's not letting this happen.

 


End file.
